Do You Accept This Promise?
by GamerGirl929
Summary: An anonymous prompt I got from Tumblr, Greer takes Brenna on a surprise date, lots of Grenna fluff, please enjoy.


**_Anon Request: Grenna fic - just some really cute fluff with a bunch of kissing?_**

"Brenna are you almost ready?" I hear Greer call from my bedroom as I rake my hands through my wet tangled hair.

"I'll be out in a second." I call out, shaking my head with a smile, as I head out of the bathroom and move towards my dresser. I quickly glance back at Greer, "you still haven't told me where we're going…" I turn back to the dresser, pulling out a nice black button up shirt.

"Yeah, and I'm not telling you either…"I can head the smile in her voice, as I slip it over my tank top and turn around to face Greer, wearing my best pout.

"Come on… Please?" I whine, as Greer stands up and slowly makes her way towards me, she places her hands on either side of me, holding onto the dresser as she slowly leans forward, her lips inches from mine.

"No…" She whispers softly as she presses her lips into mine, for a short, sweet kiss. I smile as she leans back, "I didn't quite catch that…" I whisper softly as Greer leans forwards and kisses me once more, her hand slides on the back of my neck as she kisses me harder, she pulls back with a smile, "no…"

I huff loudly, as she takes a step back from me grinning from ear to ear, as she lays back on my bed "fine…" I pout leaning back against the dresser.

Her trademark grin slips onto her features, "I know you're going to love it." She smiles as she pushes herself off the bed and she slips her fingers into my belt loops and pulls me towards her, whispering softly, "so no more pouting..."

She places another soft kiss to my lips as she takes a step back, "are you ready to go…?" Greer asks with a smile as I quickly nod. Greer grabs her purse off the bed as I grab mine, she reaches back taking my hand as we make our way through my door and down the stairs and out the front door.

Greer and I walk hand and hand to her car, she walks me over to the passenger's side and opens the door for me with a smile, I smile as I slip into the car, immediately missing her warm hand in mine.

She slips into the driver's seat and starts it up, pulling out of the parking space as we make our way down the road. She reaches over taking my hand in hers as she keeps her eyes glued to the road in front of her.

I drag my thumb across the back of her hand, watching her features as a soft smile slips onto her face. I bite my lip as I watch her intently, wondering how I got so lucky…

I turn and stare out the windshield, the ride takes longer than I expected, as the sun starts setting Greer pulls onto a dirt road, and puts the car in park. I furrow my brow as I turn to face her, "what are we doing out here…?" I ask as she turns my way with a smile and pulls the key out of the ignition and slips out the driver's side and scurries around to my door opening it with a smile as I move out of the car.

She takes my hand in hers as she walks me up a small hill, leading to the base of a large tree. She turns to me with a smile as I stare up at the sky, admiring the sunset, "it's so beautiful…" I whisper softly as she gently squeezes my hand, "yeah… it is…" she whispers as I turn to face her, realizing her eyes were on me and not on the sunset.

I bite my lip softly as I lean forward, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'll be right back… Stay here okay…?" Greer whispers softy, I nod as she squeezes my hand and moves back down the hill and towards her car. She opens the trunk, pulling out a blanket and a picnic basket. I feel my heart swell as she moves back up the hill, her trademark grin plastered on her face, revealing her adorable dimple.

"I thought we could have a picnic…" She beams as she sits down the basket and lays the blanket on the ground. She grabs the basket and we both sit down on the blanket.

I stare Greer's way as she opens up the basket and pulls out a couple of sandwiches, "you're amazing…" I grin as she hands one of the sandwiches to me with a smile.

"I thought you'd like this…" She winks as we dig into our sandwiches. Greer scoots over to me, as we lean back against the tree, she lays her head on my shoulder.

"This is so nice…" I glance down at her smiling as she cuddles closer to me, I slip my arms around her and lean down kissing her on the top of the head. I hold her in my arms as the sun slowly falls over the horizon, and the pink tinted sky slowly begins to darken, it doesn't take it long until it's pitch black.

"Here, let's gather up our stuff…" Greer smiles as we grab the blanket and the picnic basket and move back towards her car. We load the stuff into the trunk as I close it Greer moves towards the hood of the car and slips onto it, staring up at the darkened sky.

I watch her curiously as I move towards the hood of the car and slide next to her my head falling back as I look up at the darkened sky, seeing the little bright specks that litter the sky.

"Wow…" I whisper quietly as I turn to Greer, "this is so beautiful… This was the best date I've ever been on…" I stare her way I turn to stare back up at the starry sky.

"I had some… Intentions coming out here…" Greer whispers quietly as I turn to face her in the darkness, only lit by the full moon overhead.

"What do you mean…?" I ask quietly as she slowly sits up on the hood and slides her hand into her pocket, producing a little black box, my heart skips a beat, and the butterflies in my stomach explode.

"It's uhhhh… It's a promise ring… I want you to be mine… Forever and ever, because I love you Brenna Carver." She opens the small box revealing a beautiful ring that almost stops my heart.

I can feel tears in my eyes as quickly nod and pull Greer's lips to mine, "it's so beautiful… I love you Greer Danville…" I whisper as she gently slips the ring onto my finger, a grin plastered on her face as she leans forwards and kisses me softly.

"For a second I thought it was an engagement ring…" I wink with a giggle as she chuckles softly and shakes her head with a smile, "no…" She whispers quietly as we lay back on the hood, her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Not yet…"

**HEY THERE! It's been a while, I know, I'm really sorry guys, I'm trying my best here, I've got a lot going on in my life right now, I'm doing my best. :) I really hope I did the anon proud! Please tell me what you think! :D **


End file.
